Gaillardia Arronax
Gaillardia Arronax (テンニンギク・アロナクス) is a Human. Appearance Personality Gaillardia is a person with strong morals and ethics, she believes people should be honest and up front about their feelings, like her. She doesn't like it when her friends and family keep secrets from her, but respects their wishes and reasons for doing so, since she too, has secrets of her own. Her name literally means "Path of Heaven" (Arronax (天道)) "Ruler of All" (Gaillardia (総司)) and she always uses it to introduce herself ("I'm Gaillardia Arronax, the one who walks the path of heaven, the one who rules over all!"). She also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after she defeats an enemy. Gaillardia gets excited at anything new or interesting. She also makes new friends easily, always being kind and polite to them, having never raised her voice or threatened them, she always supports their decisions, soothes them when they are upset, and because of this, everyone respects her. She is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone she wants to befriend better. She puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that she has, to the point of crying hard whenever she hears a sad story of someone she considers a friend. She also has a special handshake she does with her friends and is commonly used when Gaillardia makes a new friend. The reason she does so is because she wants to see that person she befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. She is generally very earnest and very thick-skinned, as well as not being very perceptive and at times, can actually be very dense. She is also prone to say things other people have a hard time comprehending, due to her unique and bizarre view in things. These quirky qualities are seen by others around her to be both annoying shortcomings and unusual strengths. Gaillardia is shown to become increasingly adept in using her powers as the series progresses. She is shown to only be able to use conventional fighting moves, and has to rely on the advice of others on which technique to use in battle situations early in the series. As she gets increasingly used to fighting, she learns how to devise strategies on the fly (though they do not always work and supervisors still need to be around most of the time) and is seen to be using and changing her type of attacks more often. She is shown to be very resourceful with her techniques as she learns how to utilize each one in unusual ways. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Gaillardia has extraordinarily inhuman strength, enough to break through stone and shatter steel with her bare hands, and can move at super-human speed, eventually catching up to even the speed of a bullet train. Gaillardia's sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of unorthodox training methods and he claimed she had a punch as powerful as a missile even at twelve years of age. She is also at a top level of strength due to defeating enemies of that caliber. However, it should be also noted that all of the known members of Gaillardia's family have superhuman strength. Gaillardia's true skill lies in her aptitude of incorporating the fighting styles of others into her fighting style after merely having once seen them in action, which makes her very adaptable to various situations. Gaillardia has an extremely aggressive fighting style belying her polite nature; after analyzing her opponent's moves and strategies, she is constantly on the offensive, and has not learned any defensive moves, sacrificing defense in favour of speed and strength. Gaillardia is extremely agile, able to jump to great heights, balance on a flying rocket, somersault off buildings, run for long distances at the speed of sound (768mph, which is faster than Mach 1) without stopping and run up walls and ceilings at incredible speeds, and run right over water. Gaillardia can also run as fast backwards as forwards, and punch at the speed of sound, making her an extremely powerful foe. Techniques Phoenix Meteor Fist (鳳凰彗星拳, "Hōōryūseiken"): Gaillardia engulfs her fists in ki, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. They are capable of hitting the opponent over a thousand times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the opponent over long distances. If Gaillrdia still has ki, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of sound. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Gaillardia resemble actual meteors. However, due to the large amount of energy it uses, Gaillardia cannot sustain it for long, although the time it is used is considerably high. Pegasus Comet Onslaught (天馬彗星躍進(ペガサス・コメット・オンスロート) , "Pegasasu Kometto Onsurōto"): Gaillardia flares up her ki to it's fullest extent before compressing it upon her body, concentrating it and transferring it's power to all the joints in her body before channeling it into the tips of her fingers and releasing it in the form of a truly enormous and exceedingly powerful sphere of pulsating ki that moves at incredible speeds once it leaves Gaillardia's hands, blasting into her foe and causing incredible damage, and upon impact, it creates a gigantic explosion with enough power to destroy the surrounding area and blow the opponent a major distance away. This technique is most useful when unleashed towards the end of a battle between high-level fighters, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the ki just used and spread over the battlefield. Phoenix Rolling Crush (鳳凰圧延破砕機(フェニックス・ローリング・クラッシュ) , "Fenikkusu Roringu Kurasshu"): Gaillardia's most physical attack, where she grabs her opponent before spreading her ki out into the form of an aura. There, she leaps extremely high into the air, spinning at incomprehensible speeds, forcing her own ki into the foe before piledriving them into the ground head-first—this blow possesses enough force to leave a four meter deep crater at the moment of impact, before leaping backwards and charging up ki in her hands and feet, before proceeding to attack her foes at the speed of sound, thus allowing to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession, the attack's force from bouncing off targets can be chained to attack several enemies. Shining Sword Breaker (華光耀劍鋒(シャイニング•ソード•ブレーカー) , "Shainingu Sōdo Burēkā"): Gaillardia's strongest technique. Gaillardia spins around several times on one foot, to build up speed, before dashing at her opponent, bathed in a light blue aura with golden feathers trailing off of her body. She then delivers a series of fierce punches, knocking the opponent into the air. Gaillardia slams her fists together, before throwing her right fist into the air, and finally throwing her arms outwards, screaming the attack's name. In a flash of light, she ascends to the heavens, with the aura of a golden phoenix overlapping her. As he parts the clouds, several rays of light shoot down from the sky, before Gaillardia flies out of the clouds, with the phoenix's aura still overlapping her. The phoenix roars, as it flaps its wings, leaving behind a trail of golden sparkles as it flies. As the opponent is falling, Gaillardia flies into them, delivering a devastating punch that vaporizes them. Gaillardia flies through them, and lands on the ground, sliding to a halt. Shining Sword Breaker is a technique which can become more powerful when Gaillardia expels more ki into it. It uses a large amount of Gaillardia's ki, which is why in situations where she has expelled too much ki, she cannot use the technique effectively. Transformations Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Human